Three Wishes
by BlackEyedGirl
Summary: Josh gets to indulge in his Knight in shining armour role. The rest of the ‘Court’ tags along. SJ friendship, ST friendship, slight JD. Fairytale Series 2. Sequel to Rolling with the Punches.


Category:  Drama/Humour. Sam/Josh and Sam/Toby friendship but a cast fic really.

Summary: Josh gets to indulge in his Knight in shining armour role. The rest of the 'Court' tags along.

Spoilers: Reading "Rolling with the punches" would really help. The fic went entirely A/U after Josh's rant at the Capitol Building in Disaster Relief. 

Disclaimer: "The West Wing" is not mine but remains the exclusive property of Aaron Sorkin et al.  Caroline, plus some Sam back-story is mine however.

A/N 1: For those who like short notes: Ignore anything that happened in the canon world post Josh's rant. This happens two weeks after "Rolling with the punches".  Scroll down to the stars, read and review please.

A/N 2: For the more curious: "Rolling with the punches" was meant to be a one-off, written because of the Sam mention. But I was asked for a sequel and while I was thinking of that I watched the first episodes of S2 and remembered why I loved the scenes with Sam and Josh together. This, coupled with an idea that was forced out of something else I was writing, led to "Three wishes". The first half is angstier but it cheers up I hope. Enjoy! And do review please, with criticism or otherwise. 

Thank you to: Lexi Lyman, natlski, Tara, W, Lilybee2003, Amy Rose, AnneWithane, Ryanne, Papergirl, afan, SAMartin, Ivy, AEM1 and Bobbers, my wonderful reviewers.

Special thanks to Géraldine for her in-depth review on both my stories (squeaked a little at such effusive praise from one of my favourite Sam writers). Also to Elli who inspired the sequel with her review, whether she likes what I did with the idea is however a matter of some concern! 

***************

'Sam.' Toby waited for the voice on the other end of the phone to pause.

'Yes?'

'Have you a job?'

'No.'

'Do you want a job?'

'Yes but…'

'And you won't come back why?'

'Because I left.'

'And this stops you coming back?'

'Yes. I left. You gave away my office.'

'We're on this now? I needed a deputy.'

'I'm not begrudging you Will. I'm just saying that I left. I have no offices. I am officially a free agent.'

'On sabbatical I believe was your term. Or was that only when addressing the King of Belgium? Because, to those of us in the speechwriting profession, sabbatical means a break. For something you will return to.'

'Toby I was practically drugged up. And referring to writing, not the West Wing'

'Fine. Firstly, I'm glad you're not begrudging me Will seeing that you sent him. Plus he, you know, left. Secondly, are you telling me that someone's offering you something better?' There was a silence.

'You want to rephrase that Toby? Or did you mean to imply that the best job I'll get is your number two?'

'I didn't mean that and you know it.'

'There are actually people offering me jobs as the head of things.'

'In the White House?'

'There are other places to work.'

'And you want to work there? If this is just you being stubborn Sam…'

'I have offers Toby, good offers that I am thinking about taking.'

'Then why haven't you taken one yet?'

'I'm done with this conversation. I have offers, better, believe it or not, than your deputy, and I'm going to take one.' Sam hung up.

**********

'Have you spoken to Sam recently?' Josh stuck his head into Toby's office.

'No. Was that it?'

'Last week?' Toby sighed and looked up from the screen.

'Monday.'

'Did you think he sounded okay?'

'Not by the end of the conversation no.'

'What did you do?'

'I didn't do anything.'

'Seriously, what did you do?'

'I was asking him to come back here.'

'And that upset him?'

'No. That was me implying that he wouldn't get a better job.'

'Toby…'

'He won't. Senior Staff in the White House? He won't Josh.'

'That all depends on your definition of better I guess. And you must have been too…you, when you said it. He's been pissed at everyone this week.'

'That's pretty ridiculous, you know that?'

'Yeah.'

'This is an hour thing. Not a week one.'

'So we're agreed something else is going on. How do we fix it?'

'Hold up. There were a number of steps missed there. Like, maybe its something we didn't do. And also, not our problem.'

'Toby you're gonna have to get over the fact that he said no. He's still your friend right?'

'Josh.' Toby sighed deeply. 'Yes, fine, but I don't see what you want me to do about it.'

'We could go see him. Surprise him.'

'He's on the opposite coast to the one we're on, you remember this?'

'Yeah. But we're fine at the minute. We can take a weekend.'

'Fine. You persuade Leo and I'll come.'

*************

'Leo? Toby wants to know if we can take a trip to California this weekend.'

'Uh Leo?' Toby broke in. 'Can I point out that this whole thing is his idea.'

CJ grinned.

'We _could_ do with a break. And Toby can get Sam back which, taking a look at the big picture, will actually make us more productive.'

'I thought Toby had hired someone.' Leo threw back.

'Not to encourage Josh, but I hired her to replace Will. Not Sam.'

'You hired Will to replace Sam.'

'No, I hired Will to tide me over until Sam got back. Whereupon I could get more involved in policy.'

'Convince the President.'

**************

'Sir? Leo wants to know if Toby, CJ and I can go to California to rescue Sam.'

'Leo?' Jed looked at him questioningly.

'Josh…'

'Okay, fine. _I_ want to know if we can go to California. And given that I was instrumental in ending our budget situation…'

'You convinced a few people Josh.' CJ scoffed. 'As did we all.'

'Okay,' he amended, 'given that the three of us were instrumental in ending the crisis, along with your own…sterling work sir, we'd appreciate the weekend off.'

'Certainly Josh. But take Donna. The last time you and Toby travelled together you didn't reappear for days.'

'A day sir. And Donna was actually there.'

'And I dread to think where you might have ended up if she wasn't. Toby? Just say thank you Mr President.'

'Thank you Mr President.' CJ and Josh echoed him and left the Oval office to plan.

***************

'Is this it?'

'Yeah.' Josh answered, getting out of the cab. Everyone else climbed out and Josh knocked the door. There was a sound of hurried footsteps and as the steps reached the door a woman's voice was heard.

'Samuel Norman Seaborn I swear to God….' Josh laughed as the door opened and the woman halted briefly before pulling him into a fierce embrace.

'Josh darling!'

'Mrs Seaborn.'

'Joshua, if we have this conversation one more time…'

'Hello Caroline.'

'Much better. Have you come to surprise my son out of his mood?'

'That's the plan.' She smiled and stepped back.

'I'm sorry, I'm being dreadfully rude. Hello Toby, Donna, CJ.' She kissed them in turn. 'Toby have you left that poor woman in charge when she's only been there two weeks?' He nodded and she noticed his curiosity. 'Dear, how difficult do you imagine it would be to identify the three of you? My son has a gift for description, I'm sure you've noticed. So forgive me acting as if I know you, it rather feels as if I do already. And of course I've known Josh for years. Come inside now, although I can't guarantee a good reception from Sam, he's been acting very odd.' She led them in, motioning for them to drop their bags. 'Sam?' She called towards a closed door.

'Yeah? Do you need something?' It was almost a shock to hear him so close.

'What are you doing?'

'Writing my memoirs.' He called back in quiet amusement.

'Really?'

'Yeah. They're going to be called "Icarus Falling: How I ended my career in Democratic Politics"' He paused in mock contemplation. 'Either that or "Blue Eyes and Brains: The Pretty Boy Bites Back"' CJ stifled a giggle and Caroline replied.

'You ended your career?'

'Yup.' The disembodied voice answered. 'According to Toby anyway. Being that I'm apparently too young and inexperienced to handle being in charge. Plus, I left a job which is only four steps down the food chain. The President, then one down is Leo, then Josh, then Toby, then me.'

'Doesn't the Vice-President come after the President?' 

'Sure mom, if you want to live in a fantasy world, who am I to stop you?'

'Anyway, I have a surprise for you.'

'Can we not? I'm not fond of surprises.'

'Everyone loves surprises hon.'

'Lets count backwards shall we? My last surprise was an Aristotelian confluence of events that led to me losing an election in the place I swore I'd never go back to. Before that was my boss announcing he had been hiding a debilitating illness. Before that my father revealed that he'd been having an affair for twenty-eight years. And, lets not forget, the one before that was my best friend getting shot, an event so surprising, I still wake up screaming.' He opened the door and blinked in surprise at the number of spectators.

'Mom that wasn't…' he paused, as if either unable to find the word, or to get it out, 'nice.' Toby snorted and Sam turned towards him, eyes flashing.

'I'm sorry Toby, was that not coherent enough for you?' He walked back into the study and slammed the door. Caroline looked at it in concern. 

'Josh, take everyone back to the living room would you?' He obliged and as they walked away her attempts at persuasion could be faintly heard. The four sat down in silence until Caroline returned.

'Toby, I know it wasn't your intent, but having offended him less than a fortnight ago could you not have tried a little diplomacy?'

'I didn't say anything.' He answered indignantly.

'I know that but honestly…he gets upset about that sort of thing. And I know he's not a child anymore but these things affect people.'

'Mrs Seaborn…'

'Caroline, Toby'

'Caroline. Sam and I worked together for a long time. I don't think he ever slammed a door because I…I don't know…made a noise at him?'

'Toby dear, Sam probably didn't tell you this, so I'm not actually blaming you. But he stuttered terribly when he was younger, he had problems in school because of it and it took him far too long to realise that he had a gift for words, at least partially because of the idiocy of his father.' She added this last part bitterly. 'So the person he most relies on to tell him that his writing's good insulting him twice in succession probably didn't help his already pretty messed up mind.'

The room had sunk into silence again.

'Caroline I didn't actually know that and I thought me and Sam didn't have secrets.' Josh said.

'Really? There are days I could happily throttle Norman.'

'Is that Sam's dad?' Donna asked quietly.

'Hmmm? Oh, yes.' She pulled a picture from a table. 'Sam looks nothing like me, he's the spitting image of his father.' She passed the picture to Donna who nodded.

'That could _be_ Sam.' CJ took it.

'He's the little boy?' Caroline nodded at CJ. 

'Yeah. Norman gave him looks and stubbornness. I take credit for everything else.' Smiling she continued. 'He was such a sweet boy. I know he's mine, so I'm biased, but I really don't believe anyone could have helped but love him.'

'Most of us still have that problem.' Caroline smiled at Donna's comment.

'Well yes. But he hasn't changed much. Still doesn't complain about his problems.  Still tries to fix everyone else's. He didn't cry when his arm was broken, tried to tell me that he and this football player twice his size had just been messing around and he fell. He didn't yell when his dad told him that if he couldn't make the football team he supposed it was lucky he won essay prizes. But he phoned after the press conference when President Bartlet said he was sick and I couldn't make out a word. Or when you were shot Josh...'

'Sam was the calm one then.' CJ protested. 'He did morning shows because he was okay to talk.'

'Leo McGarry asked him to be okay.' Caroline smiled sadly. 'He was convinced you were going to die Josh. And in his head that was his fault, though God knows how. He phones me a lot you know; he's a good boy. And every time he phones upset and can't tell me why I _know_ why. It's a terrible thing Toby, to see your child in agony and not be able to do anything. I hope your two never make you feel that. There are days I could be pretty mad at you all. But he loves you so I can't help but follow suit.'

'Caroline…'Josh put an arm round her lightly and she shook her head to refocus.

'I actually had a point when I started. And it wasn't to make you all feel guilty. Can one of you explain why breaking glass has driven Sam to sleeping pills?'

'What?' Toby broke from his reverie to query her remark.

'Three weeks ago I broke a glass in the kitchen. Sam entirely overreacts, takes me to the hospital to have my hand stitched up and that night wakes up screaming. Now I have my suspicions of what he was dreaming of but can someone explain why?'

'At Rosslyn…' CJ begins cautiously 'a bullet broke a window over our heads.'

'Josh put his hand through a window.' Toby added.

'Why would that…?' Josh asked.

'You're an idiot.'

'Well that solves the mystery. Now can one of you fix it please?'

*************

'Sam?' Josh sat down and leant against the door of the study.

'Sam. I can hear you. Just listen okay. I think it's my turn to cheer you up…but don't mock just because I'm not a writer. Ready?' And he began:

Once upon a time in a faraway land a boy named Samuel was born. His parents wanted to give their only child the best they could, and so they secured three fairy godmothers to cast wishes on him. One gave him charm (if not grace) the second gave him a passion to do the right thing, and the third wished that he would love all people deeply. Now these were great qualities, and they were gifts that, to people who understood such things, marked Samuel as someone special. They also, unfortunately, let him be disappointed often. His friend Joshua, to be honest, didn't see these things very well, because he could be pretty blind sometimes, and he wasn't a words person. But he knew that his friend, now grown up, was different to the other people in the land, and he felt proud to be dubbed a knight by the minstrel. Frankly, he couldn't understand what he'd done to deserve this, because he could be an appalling friend sometimes. And it was one of these occasions that was now sending him flying across the country with Lord Tobias, Lady Creeg and Lady Donnatella. You see, he had done something very stupid. He had encouraged his friend to leave the court to try and save the people in another part of the land. He had then told Samuel that his mission would never work. Finally he had allowed much too long to pass before he spoke to his best friend. In fact, it had taken Samuel sending messages of encouragement to him before he had realised. Joshua had in fact been jealous. He was pretty embarrassed now that he realised but there it is. He had been worried that Samuel was choosing Lord Tobias over him and didn't need him anymore. And he hadn't realised that this distance was his own fault, because he had pulled away first.

            But now messages were coming from the other end of the country that his friend was in trouble. The wicked people in the land who hadn't listened to him had upset Samuel but he was past that. Now something else had happened, and Joshua thought he knew what it was but he needed his friend to tell him. He knew they would be fine though, because Lord Tobias, who was a magician, had cast three more wishes on his protégé many years before this. Joshua looked around the carriage and asked Lord Tobias to remind him of the wishes. He looked at Joshua as if he was an idiot but answered anyway. 'One: Words that can move mountains, that will change the world. Two: a place he can always call home. Three: Friends who love him and will travel to the four corners of the earth to find him.' And Joshua knew that as long as Samuel would talk to them they would be able to fix whatever it was.

'We count two glass incidents Sam. The window at Rosslyn and my attempt to cut off my hand. Though I would imagine the first probably had more effect.' Josh heard the click of the lock and sat back against the other wall.

'Three. The pressroom window.'

'You weren't there.'

'A good imagination is a curse.'

'Have you spoken to someone?'

'About my irrational fear of breaking glass?'

'About what appears to be PTSD.'

'Yeah.'

'Really?'

'When I figured out what it was.'

'Which was when?'

'When I realised that mom had done this.' He held his hand against his chest. 'And all the dream yous, CJs, Tobys, Donnas and etc were holding their hands on their chests just like that. And my nice therapist reassured me that I wasn't crazy and PTSD could happen late.'

'If you had asked me I could have told you that.'

'I know'

'So why didn't you.'

'Because I hadn't put the pieces together.'

'But you have now?'

'Yeah. And I'm trying very hard to believe that none of those things were my fault or could have been helped by my being there.'

'They weren't your fault.'

'So Suzanne, the therapist, tells me.'

'It took her to tell you this.'

'Yeah.' A long pause.

'You can be incredibly obtuse sometimes.'

'Swallowed a dictionary Lyman?'

'Hey! 760 verbal remember?'

'You can admit it you know. Tell me you cheated on the SATs and I will think no less of you.'

'Again: hey!'

'Yeah because "obtuse" just falls out of your mouth in normal conversation.' Sam grinned at him then softened it to a smile. Pulling Josh into a tight hug he whispered on his shoulder.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

***************

'Something's missing.' Surveying the table Sam frowned. There were five other people, cards for poker, betting chips and the eating kind, as well as copious amounts of wine. He brightened in realisation. He pulled his glasses off one-handed and adopted a serious tone.

'There are two fruit, and two fruit only…' he stopped as his friends burst into astonished laughter and his mother glared.

'Samuel? Are you impersonating the leader of the free world?'

'How do you do that Spanky?' The wine had relaxed CJ after the afternoon's drama and she was now openly amazed.

'I just can.' He replied easily. 'When I was in high school I needed a way of making my speeches without stammering so I borrowed someone else's voice.'

'Whose?' Toby asked, trying to build up a better picture.

'I started using my English teacher, but it was too obvious and she thought I was poking fun. In the end it was just someone I saw on the news. It doesn't take long for me to get anyway.' He noticed the looks of sympathy.

'Hey. No pity please. I got over it. And got into the college I wanted and then the right job. We've all had problems.'

'We are a pretty screwed up group.' Josh agreed. Observing the gloomy turn the conversation had taken he changed the subject. 'So can you do us?'

'What?' Sam blushed.

'Don't play coy Sam; we all know you've tried it. Hasn't he Caroline?' She laughed in response and Sam admitted it.

'I can, but I don't think anyone would appreciate it.' He looked at CJ.

'One day CJ you're going to realise that chicken noises are not a mature method of debate.' She clucked and he picked up some papers in a sudden movement, shuffling them on the table in front of them.

'Good morning Guys and Gals this your 3 p.m. press briefing and I'm your host CJ Creeg.' She stopped making noises. Josh whistled.

'Sam that's just freakish. Do Toby.' 

'That's easy.' He smirked and put a hand in an imaginary beard. 'Sam at some point you are going to include a verb right? Or, you know, a comma? Because the Secret Service may not look kindly upon your attempt to kill the President with run-on sentences.'

'I don't sound like that.' Toby glared at the smirks. 'I don't.'

'It's okay Toby, I know you love me really.' Sam held up his glass in a toast. 'For we are, after all, the dynamic duo of speechwriting.' Toby smiled under his beard and held up his glass in answer. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Donna spoke up.

'You didn't do Josh.' 

'Josh is too easy.' CJ was giggling quietly before Toby glared at her.

'Grow up.'

'He's too predictable I mean.' At the challenging looks Sam sighed and got up. 'Watch.' He shuffled the papers now lying on the table. 'Donna!' He grinned quickly at the laughter but continued. 'Donna! I need the file on the thing.' He paused and went back to his own voice for a moment. 'A few minutes later our fair maiden enters.' And he assumed a long-suffering voice. 'Joshua any other creature on the earth would have now learned that yelling will make me come slower. Also that thing is not specific enough to find anything. Here you are.' Sam pulled Donna out of her chair as the laughter continued, although Josh was muttering something about cruel parodies.

'Sam?'

'I just need to borrow you for a minute.'

'Okay.'

'In real life that's what happens. In Josh's head of course what happens is this: Donna!' He motioned her "on-stage" and pulled her towards him, dipping her into a slow kiss.

'Sam!' Josh's voice did the high thing in indignation. Donna looked at Sam impishly.

'Mallory was right. You are a great kisser.'

'Donna!' She turned towards Josh and bent down to kiss him lightly.

'You know I only have eyes for you.'

'Damn right.'

'Awww…'

'CJ!'

************

'Sssh…' Unsure who she was hushing Caroline Seaborn came back from washing the dishes to find her son asleep on one sofa with Toby and Josh asleep on either side of him, and CJ and Donna collapsed on the other.

'Josh?' She shook him gently. He started and then blinked in recognition.

'Hey Caroline. What time is it?'

'1AM.'

'Okay.' He leant over Sam. 'Toby.'

'What?'

'You wake up very quickly, you know that?'

'Josh…'

'Hi Toby. Can you two try and carry Sam into his room? I don't want to wake him up.' They nodded assent. 

'Josh you know where the room is.' Caroline opened the door and let them carry Sam away.

'Donna.'

'Hmmm?'

'Bed.'

'Hotel?'

'No! You and CJ can take my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa in the study.'

'We can't take your bed…'

'Sure you can. Come on now. CJ?'

'Hmm? What?'

'Bed dear.' CJ followed Donna and Caroline half-asleep and the two crawled into bed, just about managing to change.

'Toby? Josh?'

'He's in his bed.'

'Good. One of you can share his and if the other one doesn't mind taking the sofa here…'

'That's great Caroline. I'll take the sofa Josh.'

'You sure? No complaints in the morning.'

'It's fine.'

'I'm glad that's sorted.' Caroline began walking out of the room. 'I'm in the study if anyone needs anything. Goodnight boys'

'Night.'

***********

Sam woke up suddenly, breathing in deep gasps. Josh…was beside him. Why was Josh beside him? Memories flooded his brain and after sifting through them Sam reassured himself that Josh was not dead. A little hung over certainly, he drank more than two glasses after all, but not dead. The clock read 5:00 and he resigned himself to getting up. Padding quietly into the kitchen he spotted Toby's briefcase.

'Maybe Toby has some distracting briefings to occupy me…' Opening the case, blue eyes were immediately drawn to a sheaf of papers in Toby's spiky writing. More interesting were the red pen comments all over the speech.

'_Dead'_

_' Pointless'_

'Unconvincing' 

'Should I be relieved that you're as harsh with yourself as me? Or concerned that you're talking to yourself on paper?' Sam mused. His eye was drawn suddenly to the bottom of the page. Beside one, admittedly rather dry, paragraph there was a harsh scrawl.

'I need to get him back here.'

Sam smiled broadly. Finding a pad and pen he leant over the table and began writing furiously.

*************

The house woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, drawing its occupants inalterably towards the kitchen.

'Good morning.' Toby glared at Sam, ridiculously cheerful for the morning. The younger man carefully handed him a cup of strong coffee, smiling again before doling out caffeine fixes and plates to the rest of the house.

'You cook?' Josh was sceptical.

'It's pancakes Josh. Not haute cuisine.'

'Still…' CJ sounded impressed. 'Better than these two.'

'Hey!' Josh exclaimed and Toby glared.

'If either of you two want to prove me wrong you can make the Thanksgiving dinner next time…' She grinned at Donna and Caroline at the silence. 'See what I mean?'

'Sam what's this?' Toby lifted the pages left innocently beside him. After a few lines reading he looked up. 'This is the ABA speech.'

'Yes.'

'The ABA speech from my briefcase.'

'I polished a little.'

'You rewrote it.'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because you wanted it rewritten.'

'I was rewriting it.'

'You were insulting yourself in red pen.'

'How do you know the combination of my briefcase?'

'It was something I picked up.'

'Sam.'

'Bonnie told me.'

'How does Bonnie know?'

'Assistants have powers we mortal men should not investigate.' Donna laughed and Toby gave up.

'Fine. But do you really think incontrovertible was the word you wanted there?'

'It's a springboard Toby, a …stepping-stone. Edit.' Resolving just to give in Toby began attacking the draft. The others sat in companionable peace finishing the coffee and pancakes. Eventually Caroline got up and began to wash the dishes, waving down the offers of assistance. Turning the radio on to an 'oldies' station she hummed quietly along. Sam grinned midway through a song and joined in, serenading Josh with a mixture of humour and sincerity.

'Help me if you can I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being 'round

Help me get my feet back on the ground.

Won't you please, please help me?'

'It's always The Beatles with you two.' Caroline turned round to face them, smiling. 'The first night I met you Josh you sang me "Here Comes The Sun" remarkably clearly for someone so drunk.' She glanced conspiratorially at Donna. 'At 1 a.m. I pick up the phone and the voice on the other end tells me that he is the future President of America and could I please put him through to his Chief of Staff.'

'I've never understood why you just didn't hang up.' Josh murmured.

'Naturally I just assumed you were one of Sam's waifs and/or strays. As it turned out you were just a few beers past sober in a bar and had forgotten the address Sam told you for if you were ever in town.'

'I then had to get him to put me on with the cab driver because he kept getting distracted.'

'And when the taxi does get here this man gets out, doesn't look like a stray. But then he started singing to me and all became clear.' Josh now looked very much like he hoped the ground would open up and swallow him. Caroline smirked. 'Now don't look like that, I found it endearing.'

'What possessed you to go to a bar first anyway?' CJ asked.

'I was meeting some people first. We had a few beers, but I was jetlagged and there was this cumulative effect.' He noticed Donna's look. 'Don't do that.'

'What?'

'That. That… "I'm just humouring you" look.'

'I could never lie to you.' The laughter was interrupted by the 'phone ringing loudly. Toby jerked upwards and Sam reached up to lift the receiver.

'Seaborn residence, who's speaking please?'

'Sam!'

'How are you Mr President?'

'I won't lie to you Sam; the West Wing is unnerving me. I seem to be missing my Senior Staff.'

'In fairness sir, you did let them go.'

'I'll grant you that. But I will definitely appreciate their return; Leo won't stay still long enough for me to regale him with tales of the mountains.'

'That's surprising sir.'

'Are you mocking me Samuel?'

'No sir.'

'I'm sure lying to your President is a crime. Put Toby on please.'

'Of course sir.' Sam handed the phone to Toby.

'Good afternoon sir.'

'Good morning to you. Are you coming back tonight?'

'Yes sir.'

'Is he coming with you?' Toby walked to the far side of the kitchen.

'I don't know.'

'How the hell do you not know?'

'I didn't ask. Sir, with all due respect, the situation was more problematic than we assumed.'

'Put me on speaker.'

'Sir…'

'Just do it.' Toby pressed the button.

'Sam?'

'Yes sir?'

'This is the offer. You take Toby's job. He becomes Senior Counsel. Fiona keeps your old job. Both you and Toby work on writing but he gets more input into policy and you get more autonomy.' The people in the room waited expectantly for Sam's answer. He merely pointed to the paper's Toby held and left for his room. The older writer flicked through them and suddenly grinned, passing the relevant page to Josh. He looked down, finding Toby's desperate decision scrawled on the abandoned ABA speech. Looking under it, he smiled too.

'I need to get him back here'

'Okay'

'We're all coming home Mr President.'

**************

A/N 3: "Help!" and "Here Comes The Sun" belong to the Beatles. 

The story-part is deliberately less fairy-tale like than in "Rolling with the Punches" because this is Josh and not Sam. You can disagree but I'm just putting it in to explain before anyone reviews.

I'm not entirely sure this works. It started as about Sam and Josh. But Toby has a way of infiltrating… I like it. But then I love the Sam/Josh/Toby friendship thing. Reviews are welcomed as always.


End file.
